


Day 2: Sharing Milkshake

by Paucibet



Series: 30 Day SuperCat Challange [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a warm day in National City, mid September, and Cat was at the park, watching Carter chase after their newest addition to the family, a small pitbull puppy named Krypto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Sharing Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do a 30 day challenge to try and improve my writing and decided I’m gonna do it with Supercat.
> 
> They are just stupid little fluffy stories so.
> 
> English is not my first language so I am really sorry for any mistakes that might have slipped me. I have my wife check it over but she might have missed some.
> 
> Thanks for reading

It was a warm day in National City, mid-September, and Cat was at the park, watching Carter chase after their newest addition to the family, a small Pitbull puppy named Krypto. 

As they picked the name Cat rolled the eyes at Kara’s - joking - suggestion but Carter ended up using it nevertheless and now they were here, in the park, Carter chasing after the puppy in a play. 

Glancing towards the milkshake stand, Cat watched as Kara was standing in the line, rocking on her heels as she waited for her turn, her face beaming with happiness. 

It was infectious, Kara’s smile. 

Cat shook her head and looked at her lap as she smiled to herself, feeling ridiculous as her heart swelled with happiness. 

Someone sat down next to Cat while she was looking down at her lap, lost in thought. Turning, she saw Kara there, letting a smile spread on her face as the girl handed her the milkshake. 

With appreciative nod, Cat accepted it. 

“Thank you, Kara.” If possible, Kara’s smile brightened.

A loud shout made the pair look up, but it was too late as the stick hit Kara’s milkshake, spilling it all over the floor and her jeans. 

Mouth open wide in shock, Kara looked up at Carter who was standing a distance away, his hands over his mouth. 

Krypto was running towards Kara and she showed no signs of stopping, making Kara prepare for the impact she was about to receive and not a second later, the puppy slammed into her legs. 

Happy panting filled Kara’s ears, making her look at the puppy who was, sniffing her jeans, forgetting the mishap already, interested in the smell. 

With a small lick, Krypto decided it was good enough to start licking it. 

Cat was grimacing her face in disgust but there was an amused smile twitching on the corner of her lips. 

Carter came over to them, apologizing over and over again to Kara. 

With a smile back on her face, Kara turned to Carter.   
“It’s fine, buddy. I’m fine. Go play with Krypto here, before she eats my clothes.” She shooed him away, pushing Krypto away, preventing further licks on her jeans. 

As Carter finally managed to pull Krypto away, Kara let her face fall. Her shoulders slumped and she sank lower on the bench. 

Cat reached out and took Kara’s hand, squeezing it, trying to cheer Kara up. 

“We’ll just wash those jeans, Kara.” Cat tried to reason but Kara just shook her head, her hair flowing around with the motion.

“It’s not that.” Pausing to look up at Cat, making the older woman tighten her lips as she fought to resist the famous pout. “It’s the milkshake. I really wanted it.” 

Kara looked back down at the spilled liquid, looking at it with sad eyes. 

“Now it’s gone...” The broken tone in Kara’s voice pulled on Cat’s heart and without a second thought she stretched out her hand, pulling the straw from the broken cup, which was still in Kara’s hand, and sticking it into her own milkshake. 

“There, we can share.” Cat said, knowing full well she’ll most likely only get one sip of it but the sacrifice was worth it as Kara’s beaming smile was back, her eyes sparkling behind her glasses. 

With excitement vibrating through her body, Kara leaned in close to Cat and pressed her lips to her cheek, mumbling a small thank you as she looked the CEO in the eyes. 

A blush spread on Kara’s cheeks as her heart filled with love, suddenly aware, just how much she loved Cat. 

With a giddy feeling she scooted closer to Cat, leaning on her shoulder and sneaking one arm underneath Cat’s, sighing happily as she focused on Cat’s heartbeat and watched Carter play with Krypto.


End file.
